Magical Meeting
by CalliThaala
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's first meeting (AU)


Magical Meeting  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com or sailah_vega@hotmail.com   
Rating- I have no idea. References to mature-ish themes.  
  
Non story stuff:   
  
  
'Tis I, the ever elusive Sailor Vega! *Bows* I fell in love with the song "Erase-Rewind" when I heard it in "Never Been Kissed" (during the prom scene, where the prom king and queen dance.... BEAUTIFUL scene!) I always thought this is a wonderful song to dance to, so GO LISTEN TO IT! *L* I've loved "Hungry Eyes" since I first saw "Dirty Dancing." (If you haven't seen that one, ya REALLY need to!) "Hunter" by Dido is my fav song in the entire world. Go listen to it if you've never heard it! All songs are personal favs that deserve equal gushing, but I'll keep it to that for the sake of space. I know this may seem an odd assortment of songs for a high-school party (see note on this subject below) but the music isn't being played for the enjoyment of those dancing, but rather as a soundtrack to Michi's feelings. This is a first for me: a Haruka and Michiru fic. I decided I absolutely HAD to pay tribute to my fav senshi, Michiru, and an AWESOME writer called Greenbeans. (GO READ HER STUFF!) I just hope I do them both credit. I decided to use the Japanese names because, frankly, the English ones suck. For those of you who don't know who I'm talking about ('Ruka (Ten'oh Haruka) = Amara = Uranus, Michi (Kai'oh Michiru) = Michelle = Neptune.) Time line is SLIGHTLY skewed (i.e. they're in high school and don't know their Identities.) PLEASE tell me what you think! Arigato!  
  
---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}  
  
SPECIAL NOTE! I refer to Haruka as "He" repeatedly. I am not trying to change her gender, I am simply referring to her as everyone at the party would since I am pretending they don't know her gender. This is working under the assumption many others have used that Haruka must disguise her identity to be able to race. I am NOT making a statement either way about their relationship. I personally believe it is the person, not the gender they love and the other is merely incidental. You shall see how it plays out. I promise no one is misled to believe anything wrong.... *G*  
  
---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}  
  
Songs and Artists (when known by the author or when guessed by the author. PLEASE tell me if I'm wrong, I wish to give credit where it is due!)  
"Another Night, Another Dream" by La Bouche (I think)  
"Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh (I think)  
"Killing Me Softly" by Fugees (the version with Lauren Hill)  
"Take It" by Janis Joplin  
"Hunter" by Dido  
"Erase-Rewind" by The Cardigans  
"I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany (I think)  
"Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen (I think)  
"Time of my Life" by ? (not the Greenday version, though I adore their song too)  
  
---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}  
  
Kai'oh Michiru took in the extra-sappy Valentines decorations that transformed the normally green cafeteria into a sea of pink and purple. Her mother had suggested she attend to get to know her classmates better, it being her junior year and her having no friends at school and all. She remained briefly in the doorway, observing the happenings of the room. From the kids trying to spike the punch to the chaperones breaking apart students dancing too close together, everything had the mark of a high-school-sponsored party ("party" because "dance" implies couples and high schools shouldn't condone that sort of thing, you know.) 'And I'm here for HOW long?' she sighed and quietly made her way to a chair adorning the wall. She had only been there for a few minutes when Satoko and Ritsuka made their way over to her. Normally, they would have avoided the aqua-haired girl, but they always delighted in causing others distress.  
"Michiru-chan!" gushed Satoko. "How wonderful of you to take time out of your oh-so-busy schedule and grace us with your presence! What happened, the president of England cancel your performance? How awful you must have felt. Just remember, when you tire of dancing attendance to the world's leaders, we'll always take you back in at good old Mugen." The two girls smirked at her.  
"Where's your boyfriend, Michiru-chan? Surely someone of your talents can snag a hot date. I'm here with my Kento and Satoko grabbed the cute exchange student from America, Robert," drawled Ritsuka. "Isn't it lovely to have someone to bring to these sorts of things? I would feel absolutely dreadful if I had to show up all by my self. I mean, can you imagine the shame of not even having someone to bring to a Valentines dance?"  
"Actually, I came alone," stated Michiru, trying her best not to let the two harpies get to her. She knew that from the beginning they had known she came with out anyone. She almost couldn't stand the false pity that played across their faces. "Excuse me while I get something to drink." With that she turned her back on the two and made her way over to the drink table, sighing with relief to have escaped them. She was careful to select a canned beverage, for those spiking the drinks had not yet been apprehended. She allowed her mind to play over the cruel comments from the two girls as she surveyed the room. It did hurt, as much as she tried to deny it, for everyone to see her as some snob who thought herself better than everyone else. The knowledge that Ritsuka was here with Kento especially stung since Michiru wasn't anywhere near over him. He had broken her heart by cutting their relationship off yesterday, apparently for no reason. She had really thought he was The One. Michiru closed her eyes and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 'Did you really think you would meet The One at age 17? Come on, girl, get over it!' She smiled and began tapping her foot as "Another Night, Another Dream" began playing. She opened her eyes as someone in front of her cleared his voice.  
"Hello, Tenchi," she smiled. " You look really pretty tonight, Michiru-sama, er, Michiru-san. Would you like to dance?" She nodded and they walked out onto the dance floor. It was a fast paced song, which was good because while Tenchi wasn't a bad kid, he wasn't exactly the sort you want clinging to you. He remained silent until the song ended. "I'm really glad you agreed to dance with me, Michiru-san. I would have been so embarrassed if you had said no, even if you are the prettiest girl in the entire school and I'm just a geek. None of my friends thought I stood a chance, but you're much nicer than people give you credit for. Thank you." Michiru hugged him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn beet red and flee back to his cheering friends. Michiru watched him with a grin on her face.  
"That was kind of you, 'chiru. I always admired that in you." Michiru slowly spun around to gaze into a pair of cool grey eyes. "Kento," she breathed. "Why don't we dance," he suggested. "It might look a bit odd for us to simply stand here in the middle of the dance floor talking." She nodded and they began to slow dance as "Lady in Red" began playing. "You look stunning tonight. I wish I had come with you," he confessed. After a moment of silence, Michiru spoke up. "Why did you break up with me? You never gave me a reason..." "Robert, Kiyoaki, and Shingo dared me to bring Ritsuka, and I couldn't do that if I were with you. I almost said no, but it was for ten dollars, and I figured we could go out for burgers later and laugh about the whole thing. I would have even bought your drink. You understand why I did it, right, 'chiru?" Michiru stopped dancing and turned her tear-filled eyes to meet his cold grey ones. "All I understand is that I mean so little to you that you would drop me at the slightest hint of something better, such as a mere ten dollars. I really thought there was more to you than that." She tore her gaze away from him and sprinted into the girl's bathroom, shaking her head ruefully as "Killing Me Softly" came on. She curled up in the very back, behind the counter to cry. After a while the doors opened and a giggling, gossiping group made their way in to monopolize the mirror. Michiru recognized Ritsuka's and Satoko's voices among those entering.  
"Oh my gosh, did you see that Michiru girl's face when my Kento told her off? Ha! She's such a looser to have thought he could like some freak like her. I can't believe he could pretend to put up with her for as long as he did. But I plan on making his dumping her worth his while later, if ya know what I mean." There was a chorus of giggles from the girls agreeing with Ritsuka.  
Not to be out done, Satoko had to add her two cents worth. "And did you see her running outta there? I know I would have been so embarrassed if I were her! Of course, I wouldn't have hung all over my ex-boyfriend. I have more class than that. She's probably outside crying her little heart out. I can't believe they let someone as dim-witted as her go to a school like Mugen. You know they only let her in because she's a world-renown violin player. They like the prestige that someone of her fame brings to the school. I hope they kick her out for that little scene in there. How distasteful! You can tell she's new money. They're all riff-raff like her. Well, I'm done with my make-up, and we don't want to keep the boys waiting too long, now do we?" At that the group noisily moved out of the bathroom.  
Michiru slowly made her way back out into the rest of the bathroom. She took a long look at her reflection in the mirror. 'I don't care what they think. I know I am good enough to be here. So why does it hurt to hear those things?' she sighed as "Take It" began playing. 'Well, it'll do me no good sitting here pouting over it. I can prove to them that I am better than they think. I will pick myself up and be a better person after this.' She took a deep breath and began fixing her make-up and hair. 'It'll be good to be single again,' she told herself. 'I might even find someone better one day.' When she had finished, she took another long look at herself in the mirror and grinned as "Hunter" began playing faintly in the background. 'I'm going to go out there and knock 'em dead. I'll show them there's more to Kai'oh Michiru than merely a pretty face.' With her head held high, she took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom. The few people around her didn't seem to notice her at first. People began whispering about her as she made her way back into the cafeteria. "Ritsuka, Satoko" she nodded to them as she passed and didn't bother suppressing a grin at the look of confusion on their faces. She met Kento's gaze with her own, making it unusually cool and hard so that he was the first to turn away this time. She smiled at the small triumph and accepted Kiyoaki's offer to dance. She let herself be carried away by the music. She spent several songs this way before begging fatigue and returning to the chair against the wall.  
After a while, people seemed to loose interest in her and the scene from earlier. She was quietly listening to a song when the whispers of the latest arrival reached her ears. She nonchalantly eavesdropped on the small clique next to her. "Did you see who just walked in? Ten'oh Haruka!" "I heard they weren't letting people in late, but they let him in because he was at a major race." "And he placed first!" "Look! He's coming this way!" Michiru refused to let her gaze follow everyone else's in admiration of the sports star. She had to admit her curiosity, seeing as she had never actually met him, though Mugen was a small school, for he was rarely there when she was (either he was off driving or she off performing.) He was the most popular senior in the school. Suddenly, everything stopped. Everyone had stopped to watch him, and the song had abruptly ended. Everyone waited to see who he was heading towards with such intensity in his gaze. Michiru looked up when a slender hand was held out before her and a deep voice asked for the pleasure of the next dance.  
Michiru gazed up into a pair of stormy eyes and almost lost herself in them. Before she knew what was happening, she had agreed and the stranger was leading her out to dance, never taking his eyes from hers. The stranger put his arms, no, her arms, Michiru realized, around her and then nodded and the music resumed. They slowly began dancing to "Erase-Rewind." "I'm Ten'oh Haruka," the stranger said softly. "I figured as much," Michiru murmured, looking down. Haruka grinned, "I've been watching you, at school, at your concerts. You play beautifully." Michiru looked up in surprise as Haruka chuckled. "What, did you think that all there was to me was racing and my astonishingly good looks?" Bitterness began to creep into her voice. "Everyone seems to have the idea that I can't enjoy anything other than racing, that I'm your typical male obsessed with two things: cars and women. If only they knew half the truth. If I could just stand up before a race and be accepted for who I am. But it would kill them to know that their favorite racer is..." "Is a woman." Michiru finished and smiled at Haruka's astonishment. "There's more to me than my music, too." Haruka had gone tense and almost stopped dancing. Michiru read fear in the other girl's eyes and slowly put her head on the other's shoulder. "It doesn't make any difference to me, though. You are who you are, and that is all that matters." She felt Haruka relax. They continued to dance through the next song ("I Think We're Alone Now") and got ready to dance to the next slow song, "Hungry Eyes." Haruka took Michiru's hand and gently kissed her fingers, causing Michiru to giggle. Suddenly, Haruka tightened her grip and her eyes went cold. Michiru looked up confused and then turned slightly, never letting go of Haruka's hand, as she was tapped on the shoulder.  
"May I cut in?" asked Kento, jealously eyeing Haruka. "I'd like to dance with my girlfriend now. And I'm sure she's rather dance with me anyways. Right, 'chiru?" He glared at Haruka, who glared back. She almost relinquished Michiru when the other girl spoke. "If you wish to dance with your girlfriend, Kento, then I believe Ritsuka's right over there. As for me, I've already got a partner. Isn't that right, love?" she turned back to Haruka, her eyes begging the other to agree. Haruka grinned, wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on Michiru's forehead. "Of course. You're always right, you know that." Michiru grinned as Kento spun around and stalked off. "Thank you," she murmured. Haruka merely smiled and squeezed Michiru's hand. "Any time." Haruka continued to hold her for the rest of the song. Michiru looked up at Haruka and caught her staring. She raised one eyebrow in question, and Haruka's eyes went soft. "You're so beautiful," she breathed. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Haruka began to sing softly along with the music, "I need you to see, this love was meant to be..." and then softly kissed Michiru's forehead again. They remained this way until the end of the song.  
Soon "Time of My Life" began playing. Michiru sighed regretfully as Haruka's hold on her slackened. "I'll understand if you wish to spend the last dance with someone else," she paused almost nervously. "I didn't mean to take up your whole evening. I just saw you sitting there and..." "No, it's alright," Michiru said quickly. "Actually, I wouldn't mind staying where I am, if that's alright with you?" Haruka nodded and they resumed dancing. Michiru listened to the words and let herself be swept away by her emotions. She had no idea a song could so perfectly describe what she was feeling. She closed her eyes, wondering if Haruka felt the same way. She knew she had just met the other girl, but she felt like they'd known each other forever. She remained quiet as Haruka began singing softly along with the song. "And remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of. So I'll tell you something: this could be love, because, I've had the time of my life. No, I've never felt this way before..." She trailed off and lifted Michiru's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, Haruka dipped her head closer to Michiru's and captured her lips in a kiss. 'I've definitely had the time of my life...' was Michiru's last thought before letting the feelings she was experiencing take control.  
---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}  
  
Well, that's all! Sailor Moon Says: PLEASE tell me what you think! *giggles* 


End file.
